


Half Light

by KaikoBaobei



Series: Half Light [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikoBaobei/pseuds/KaikoBaobei
Summary: As the battle rages on between the Resitance and The First Order, the Resistance are struggling with the amount of people that they havé lost.A stroke of luck hits them when they manage to capture a First ORder follower who directly answers to Snoke - General Hux.Rey, thanks to her skill with the Force and her reputation, has managed to land the role of his jailer.Talking to him while they were on this temporary resistance base camp wouldnt be a bad thing, right?I mean, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Doing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this has been a long time coming.
> 
> I know ive been absent for-literally-ever
> 
> Trying to juggle work and writing has proved harder than originally.
> 
> This is my first Hux/Rey fanfic writing so feedback is welcomed and appreciated xx
> 
> (My other series is still going on I’m just in the process of editing part 2 and part 3 is only half written so be excited for that in like 4 months XD. Im a slow writer Im sorry. It’s because I’m a perfectionist)
> 
> Anyway onto this fic and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (I want to stress to everyone i have no idea what I’m doing so be patient with me XD I’m mainly working off the inspiration i get from other people who ship this beautiful ship)

Swinging the lightsaber back and forth, the general hum mixed with the blue hue that covered her vision. Rey could feel the power surging through her with every movement. She flicked it off as she did a roll and switched hands as she cut the pillar in half in one swift motion. Sweat dripping off her she gasped for air. That was the funny thing about fighting it’s a lightsaber. It’s as if it weren’t an object but instead a partner going into battle. Without it she’d always feel incomplete. As if she were creating a bond with the saber… how strange.

She arose form her crouched position and wiped the sweat from her forehead when she heard footsteps approaching. “Rey?” She heard someone call out to her. She turned her head and switched off her weapon.

The problem with this planet was that it was so lush that whenever anyone was trying to find anyone, it was like a maze. Even if they were only about ten feet apart from one another. It was also so humid, the wet heat would cause Rey to sweat uncontrollably – more so than when she was on Jakku. Back there, it was a different sort of heat, hotter than this climate even. The desert’s sand would scorch and burn her feet through her shoes 

But here, the trees would create a barrier between the air above them and below their branches. The selfish trees would encase them in this sweaty hell while they had the colder, fresher air for themselves. It was a forest, similar to the ones on Takadona, except this one was tropical. And Rey didn’t like it, one bit. She adored the vast range of colours the forest and its creatures had to offer. Why, she had never seen so many different vivid and bright colours on plants and animals before. But good lord couldn’t the Resistance have chosen somewhere a little more sympathetic in terms of its environment.

I mean, she could see the appeal to it as a temporary base. There was plenty to eat for a healthy diet, along with plenty of fresh water – considering how many damn islands that there were here. It was so far out in the galaxy that the First Order would take forever to track them down, which is exactly what they wanted. Plus, she guessed that it would be difficult for them to pin point the main island as they were quite spread out to make use of their surroundings. As well as, the sky being as clear and blue as it was any ship could be spotted from the ground.

Rey just hated the planet, and that was that.

“Rey, there you are! I’ve been trying to find you for half an hour” Finn said as he emerged form the bushes panting. Doing anything physical over here was more difficult as well. Trying to run a five miles? Untrained and you’ll collapse after two.

She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort and helped him up. He too was sweating like there was no tomorrow. “Sorry, I just needed a quiet place to practice with-“ and she gestured towards her lightsaber. Was it hers now? It still felt a bit weird to call it hers when it used to be Luke’s. She just felt that she was taking care of it for him when he gets back. It gave her hope that he would come back… “is everything alright?” She asked as she waited for him to get his breath back.

“Well, kind of.” He said making a face like he was still trying to analyse the information in his head. When she tilted her head in response to show her confusion. “It’s mostly good news, if you think about it.” Rey crossed her arms as she knew that he was stalling.

“Come on, out with it” she said, chuckling slightly. She crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting patiently. Had Poe finally asked Finn out like she had been nagging him to for ages? Did Finn ask Poe? Her head was bursting with anticipation.  
“We managed to take down The Finaliser and we captured a few of the high rankers. Poe was so proud of himself” he added, slightly stuttered as his ears began to turn a dark rouge ;like they normally did whenever he mentioned Poe. “He led the attack” he said. Rey would tell that he was doing his absolute best not to squeal.

So she did for him. “That’s incredible!” She exclaimed giving him a hug. She was truly pleased for her friends. It was so sweet. She only wished that she was going to find somebody like that in her life soon. It would always linger into her thoughts whenever she would let it.

She had dazed out for a few seconds that she hadn’t realised that Fin was still talking.

Shit.

“… and also General Leia wants to talk to you about your promotion.” He finished. My what?! Rey immediately thought to herself. Ive gotta stop zoning out on Finn she thought to herself.

“Right, let’s go then” she said as she made her way into the dense undergrowth once again. Swatting a fly away with her hand ew.

“Aren’t you going to congratulate me?” Finn asked hands on his hips, in his sorority girls stance as Rey liked to put it.

“On what?” She asked automatically bit instantly regretted it when she saw Finn face palm. “Sorry” she cringed as she made an apologetic face. This was the third time this month that Finn had caught her out on the information she hadn’t heard on, dammit.

“That me and Poe are kind of together now?” He raised his eyebrows at her with his arms outstretched like who da man?. She screamed with delight and weave him a massive hug.

“Tell me everything.” She squealed as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“As long as you promise not to zone out this time.” Finn said eyebrows wiggling. They loved teasing each other like this. He was like the brother she never had. 

“Look, it won’t happen again. Okay? Now tell me!” She said as she made her way through the thick vegetation slowly. Finn proceeded to extensively blush as he told her all about the details and how they both confessed to each other at the same time! The playful chatter kept up all the way back to the base.

 

/./

 

When push came to shove, Hux didn’t accelerate in that department. He was more of a strategist than a warrior. It was probably the reason that he got moved up so quickly, put into a position where he was actually useful.

 

So when he was punched in the face by a Resistance scum, he wasn’t the best at defending himself. Even worse when he was chained up. That one was going to die first when I get out of here he thought to himself, infuriated. His hair had fallen out of place and he couldn’t fix it and that caused rage to boil through him. To make matters worse, this god forsaken planet was humid. Ugh. It was like breathing in soup, it was so thick. At least while he was here he could eavesdrop on conversations, observe the people in charge, anything to busy himself on this hellish planet.

 

He noticed General Leia walk over to him. Oh how fitting. A General locking up another General, well he certainly wouldn’t talk to any other Resistance scum unless it was of his ranking. She was shorter than he imagined. Maybe he just pictured the sister to Luke Skywalker to be taller. She looked him up and down. And then turned to the man who had punched him in the face, “Take him to the isolated cell, in Department B. I want a close watch on this one.” She added turning away from him to talk to young girl who had the colour of tree bark hair. She looked strangely familiar, where had he seen her before...

 

He snickered to himself. An isolation cell could be easy, he’d have plenty of time to think of ways to escape. Yes this was all going to be fine. He kept scanning the local environment to aid him in the plans he was silently constructing. It wasn’t much, but it’ll do. 

 

He turned his attention back to the General and the girl behind her. He raised an eyebrow at the child, what was she doing there? He thought to himself. “You’ll be in the capable hands of one of my best fighters, Rey.” She watched as the flicker of memory of her being on board his ship crossed over his mind, “I’m sure you’ll remember her as soon as you disobey her orders. You answer to her.” She turned her back to him, just as he inwardly groaned at the thought.

 

Oh no. Not this child. Not the one that Ren never shuttled up about. Good lord.

 

He heard her whisper something to the girl before pulling her into a tight hug. Sentiment. He literally did his best to not roll his eyes. Such stupidity wouldn’t be bothered with in the First Order. When they were done being stupid the General walked off and the girl stepped in front of him. She was not frightened, he observed. Not one bit. Well she should be he thought to himself. 

 

“Why should I be scared of you?” She asked him

 

Fuck.

 

He had forgotten that she could use the Force to read people’s inner thoughts. He needed to put the barrier back up. “I know how many people you have killed and I’m not afraid.” She turned on her lightsaber and wafted it near his face, causing a few tips of his hair to frazzle. He blinked but didn’t flinch away.

 

She was inches away from his face. He could see the tiny droplets of sweat meandering their way drown her face. Her baby hairs loosening themselves from the rest of the clump of hair, blowing gently in the very light breeze that began to pick up. Her steely eyed stare flipped upside down completely and her gaze turned into something almost bright and… cheerful??

 

“Come on, follow me” she said, switching off her lightsaber and placing on her thigh holder. The only skin on show. Her skin was quite light but darker than of the women he had encountered back at home. It was a warm beige colour, almost the same colour as the sand back on Jakku. He coughed as he averted his eyes form that particular area. He stayed focus on keeping close behind her but not too close.

 

“My name’s Rey by the way, and you’ll address me as Miss Rey.” She said as she continued walking briskly. They passed through the ship docking area and turned right as they passed through the supply crates. The time was about midday now and it was really hot.

 

His porcelain skin started to burn slightly under the heat. He could feel his forehead already begin to burn. Great, just great. 

 

/./

 

“What do you want me to call you?” She asked her head back casually, as if they were having an afternoon stroll and not her leading him to his cell where he would no doubt be spending most of his time on this disgustingly hot planet. 

 

He responded with silence as he thought about she just said. She did know that he was a General right? Or was she just plain stupid? He scoffed at the thought.

 

“It’s just that General seemed too formal, you know?” She added on quickly, already reading his mind without actually reading his mind. 

 

“Hux” he responded curtly. God he responded like a robot. It didn’t matter she wouldn’t be in charge of him for long. When they moved their base someone else would probably be in charge of him. She smiled to herself making him sound like a dog. He kind of was like a dog. One that was all bark and no bite. It made her giggle slightly as she led him over a bridge.

 

She knew that General Leia had only given her this promotion because they were so short on staff. At least that must have been the majority of the idea of promotion. They had lost so many people. She had stopped giggling once she realised that they had lost so many people because of the man she was now in charge of. It had been because of his ship or the ships that he had control over. What kind of monster was she being the jailer of? Part of her wanted to find out more about him but the other part of her wanted to know nothing and have nothing to do with it.

 

Still finding out a little information from him might help out the Resistance. Well, Finn was from the First Order and he had changed. So maybe this General could too?

 

/./

 

“We’re here,” she said as she opened the door and let him in. The data pad on the wall scanned her hand and her irises, allowing the cell to unlock and both of them step inside.  
She unchained him and watched as he gently caressed his wrists. They must have been on too tight. “Sorry” she started and then realised what she was saying.

 

I need to stop speaking my mind she thought to herself angrily. 

 

He raised a fiery red eyebrow at her as he sat down and scanned his surroundings. If this was an isolation cell, he would never leave. It had a semi-comfortable looking bed along with it’s own shelf and desk with a chair. What the hell he thought to himself. The colour scheme was of earthy colours, browns and whites along with some blues and greens. This was almost exactly the same as his own private quarters back on board the Finaliser. Except that this room was significantly smaller, wasn’t red, black and white, and didn’t have a bathroom.

 

It didn’t have a bathroom.

 

Right…

 

Well he had a toilet he noticed. But he didn’t have a shower or a sink or a mirror…

 

Crap.

 

She watched him frown in a concerned manner. “Is everything alright?” She kept having to remind herself that he was a prisoner not a guest. She wasn’t meant for this job but Leia had entrusted her with this job so she was going to try and do her best.

 

“It doesn’t have a bathroom.” He responded. He was still refusing to address her either with a title or her name. She was of a lower ranking than him, why should he have to address her when it should really be the other way round?!

 

“I’ll have to escort you to the private showers on the other end of this department.” She stated simply – as if he were the stupid one. She marvelled in the way that he sneered whenever she answered so cheerfully.

 

“Is that going to be a problem?” She crossed her arms and looked at him. She couldn’t help but leave the smugness in her voice.

 

“No, not at all”

 

“Not at all, what?”

 

Silence.

 

“Not at all, miss” he looked into her eyes and did his best to hide his sneer. He didn’t succeed.

 

His eyes were just so green. It was like inside his irises was his own forest. A green sea almost. Like a green clover or of an emerald jewel.

 

She realised she was staring too late. “Thank you, Hux” she said as she locked the cell behind her and left him alone.

 

Come on Rey! Pull yourself together. Leia’s counting on you. 

 

Maybe she could change him to join the Resistance. He had finally addressed her properly like she had asked him too. Maybe she was handling it better than she thought she would. She smiled as she left the cell to go grab lunch.

Green eyes that had previously been glaring at the floor, stared after her through the bars with a mix of confusion and calculation.


	2. Atmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk in silence  
> Don't turn away, in silence  
> Your confusion  
> My illusion
> 
> Worn like a mask of self-hate  
> Confronts and then dies  
> Don't walk away
> 
> ~atmosphere by joy division

The space in the surrounding area started to lift in light. The shadows were becoming distinct from the objects. The black was slowly turning a soft silver colour as the light poured in from one half of the enclosure. Ginger sparked hair flowed fiery red along the line of light, sticking up at different ends. Some still lying flat in clumps along the scalp. Envy green eyes glittered under the shine across the room as they studied the intruder. A silent growl along the pinkish lips turned into a grimace. Red contrasted heavily with the white. The snow white skin was tattered and bruised with red and purple patches. One scar was still bleeding near the eye.

Sitting up in what would be a poor example of a bed, the once great General of the First Order squinted at the light cascading down upon his cage. His clothes were unkept and scruffy, even though he tried when he could to fix his belt, his coat. It was noticeable how much the scruffiness bothered him.

“Hey, I brought you some food” the soft voice said as the body moved to lock the door behind them and switched on the lights of the cell block. Rey was still getting used to her shifts so sometimes she forgot to check up on him. But she never forgot to bring him food or, what she assumed to be, his favourite type of tea.

Her bright smile faded as she saw his broken appearance. It had only been a few days but the Resistance had tortured the guy pretty badly. Of course, he deserved it considering how many lives he had slain in his time as General and leading up to that role. But Rey was more kindhearted than her peers, she believed that no soul should be too heavily tortured. It was too cruel. Similar to how she felt about capital punishment. She was the reason that Hux had not died on his first arrival here, of course he didn’t know that but she assumed that he had an idea about why he was still alive.

“Do you need anything?” She asked as she gently placed the tray into the cell. She kept her lightsaber within arms length, strapped to her thigh but not locked. Incase she needed it quickly, she could. She watched as she shook his head. Stubborn she thought to herself. What about a shower she thought to herself, perking up.

“What about a shower? To tidy yourself up?” She asked looking up from the floor. She saw him twitch and his eyes flicker. She had clearly grabbed his attention there. She refused to use the force on him again considering he had been so ruthlessly tortured with it in the last few hours. He deserved to have some privacy after all, he was still a living being with rights.

“Why?” The man responded looking directly at the floor. He couldn’t bare to meet her caramel coloured eyes; not in the state he was in. He couldn’t bare to be viewed as weak by a lowlife rebel.

“Why am I being so nice to you? Is that what you want to ask me?” She sighed as she rested agains the door frame that separated the two. She looked at him directly until he met his green eyes with hers. “It’s because you’re still a living being. And frankly, it’s bothering me that you’re not as well represented as you were when you first came here. I understand that you have committed to some crimes and you deserve what came to you. But you’re not an animal and I wont treat you as such” she unlocked the door with her left hand and her right hand was still twitching towards her thigh strap.

He nodded and silently rose and made his way to the door. He shivered slightly as she reattached the handcuffs. She put them on as loosely as she could before escorting him the wet room at the end of the block. Thankfully, the only other prisoner in this block was in a coma so discretion was pretty high in this prison block.

As she was making their way to the wet room a small thought dinged into her brain. Spare clothes… ah shit. Also the problem of leaving there in the wet room on his own… she couldn’t do that because then she would be abandoning her post and what if General Leia found out that Rey appeared to be slacking off? That’s just a big bag of nope Rey said to herself.

Hux seemed to pick up on this problem too as when they reached the “undressing room” he kind of awkwardly glanced at her. After a minute of silence he finally piped up, “how are we going to do this?”

Another super awkward minute of silence.

Everything is totally fine

“Well I can’t leave you alone because then I’ll lose my job… and you might get someone who isn’t as nice as me” Rey muttered as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Everything is fine.

“My lightsaber can still work in snow and water so I guess I’ll just take a shower too.” She avoided all eye contact from him and shrugged a bit.

EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE

The face of “what the fuckery” that appeared on Hux’s face was so priceless that Rey started snickering quietly to herself. Quickly controlling himself, he swept back his hair and grimaced as he felt the dried gel in his hair. Ew. I guess this is my only opportunity that I will get to sort myself out he thought to himself.

He looked back up and the screech that fell out of his mouth was not something that could be described as not-human and it was not something that he was proud of. She had already taken off her top and was starting on her trousers. He noticed that the rebel girl had olive toned skin, smooth with the occasional freckle splodge dashed on her legs. Hux let out another high pitched squeal of discontent. She started cackling properly when she glanced up and saw his red face hidden behind his pale hands.

“What? We all have skin. It’s not like I’m throwing myself at you” she laughed harder as she shimmied off her trousers and belt. Honestly, it was like The First Order didn’t have bath houses. I mean really?

She still had her holster on her thigh on. As the material was leather, it was of course waterproof and as long as she didn’t get too much in the mechanical part of the sabre then it would still function decently.

She leaned agains the wet room door and locked them in – incase he tried anything. Obviously she wasn’t trying anything by locking the door… it was just for safety precautions GOD BRAIN how could you think of something like that, good lord.

She watched shamelessly as he tried to cover up the more private aspects of his incredibly pale body. She raised an eyebrow when he noticed her watching and scowled at her, muttering under his breath something about rebel scum. He could say that all he liked, she knew that they were just people really. They were just born on different planets in different colonies with different beliefs. That didn’t make her any less of a person than he was and vice versa.

His body was toned, as she expected. I mean, he was a general after all and at one stage he was a solider. Surprisingly for her, as the only other shirtless men she had seen in her life was Kylo Ren which she never wanted to see ever again along with accidental walk in on Poe and Finn screamed at her for a week – half fan-girling, half distraught that he didn’t see it himself. But they all had a significant amount of dark hair from what she could catch from the quick glances, she totally didn’t look back for a second look… oh no not at all.

Meanwhile Hux, was internally screaming because had the Resistance ever heard of a trying called privacy?!?! I mean really, it was revealing and shameful. He couldn’t wait to escape from this torturous hell and get back to the safe, organised, heavily timetabled First Order. He would just have to last a few more days to hatch a plan and put it into action because he could NOT deal with any more of this social humiliation. Also, it didn’t help that she had lovely curves.

WAIT

NO

That’s not what he meant at all. He meant it was DISGUSTING yes disgusting, because that’s what he definitely thought about this situation. He despised her heavily toned body and the cute little flab of natural stomach that wasn’t toned like the rest of the body. It was natural and a little chubby but it was cute. It was clear that she liked to eat.

What was he saying?!

No, this wouldn’t do.

It was just his delusions of being here too long, soon the First Order would come back for him as he was so important to Supreme Leader Snoke. Yep, definitely. They wouldn’t leave him. Not after how long and how loyal he was to serving the organisation. He kept on his coat to cover himself until she was ready to go into the wet room. Females had more accessories and clothing that Hux originally thought. Well that was stupid he said to himself.

She gestured with her hand asking if he would like to go first, as if it were a social thing when in fact it was everything but. But Hux was brought up properly unlike her. He stepped aside and gestured as she should go through first, dipping his head slightly. Rey looked surprised and suspicious, thinking that he was going to try something. But seeing his sincerity in his actions, she smiled politely and muttered a quiet “thank you” as she passed into the wet room and switched on the power showers.

The power showers was like a sprinkler system, except the water was almost boiling hot and powerful. The showers were intense and it was heaven for strained and tired muscles. Along with, washing out thoroughly any grit and dirt caught in people’s wounds and scars. The walls were made out of some type of grey marble or at least it appeared to be made out of that material.

The entire room was gunmetal grey to contrast the rest of the building which had more of a silver sheen. Rey remembered building this prison block and the only materials the Resistance had left were all of these dull metallic colours. So they made do with what they could. Rey remembered how Peo groaned about taking a shower in this area as if the day was particularly hot, the water would be boiling and be almost unbearable to wash oneself in. But that was how Rey liked it. She just hoped that the General was the same when it took to taking showers.

In fact, the ginger was adoring the heated waterfall. They never had much heat in the First Order headquarters due to the climate of the battle they were based on. Furthermore, due to the sensitive skin of the Supreme Leader, he consistently had to be an environment of high heat. Therefore the rest of the Order had to be under low heat restrictions. Hux remembers when he upgraded to General and was allowed a low heated radiator – it was glorious.

But these, these showers - they were incredible! If it wasn’t for the fact that he was literally a prisoner and trapped on a planet with the Resistance Force then he would be having the time of his life right now.

Rey was finished bathing within a time of five minutes. It appeared that Hux liked to take his time. Rey was constantly around two openly gay men so she was used to showering with them…and blocking the noises out on occasion.

So you couldn’t tell her that she was wrong for sneaking a glance every now and then…

Definitely couldn’t tell her off… no…

She watched his body weight shift from one pink, practically red actually, leg to the other. He had hair she could see but it was ginger and he was not very hairy – unlike the Italian flamboyant man known as Poe Dameron. And from what she could see through the steam, his chest was a little hairy but not by much; significantly less than she was used to seeing. His build was tall and not to muscles but definitely defined and filled out. She could see the muscles working when he his left arm moved to scrub his hair. And his neck and jawline were so sharp it could give her a paper cut. He was clean shaven, and she liked that better than a beard. Call her strange, but she was just more interested in a well groomed man.

She then froze

His emerald, elixir, witchcraft green eyes were looking right at her.

Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
Shit  
SHIT

She looked away and covered her hand over her mouth and her yellow, sand coloured skin flushed a deep red.

I’ve blown it shethought. That’s it, I’m done for. Leia is gonna kill me and fuck I was just checking out an enemy and I was caught.  
How could this possibly get any wor-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> Late update I know after five months
> 
> Im sorry but here’s a lengthy update for everyone xxx
> 
> Hope u enjoy it xx stuck in exams at the moment so afterwards hopefully then I can update more? Fingers crossed.
> 
> Hope u enjoy!


End file.
